Is There a Woogy in the House?
Is There a Woogy in the House? is the 15th episode of the first season and the 15th episode of Charmed. Summary Phoebe's fear of a "Woogyman" who lives in the basement is an ongoing source of amusement for her two sisters. That is, until a violent earthquake unleashes a long-dormant shadow-demon that turns Phoebe against her siblings. Cast Main Cast *Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *T.W. King as Andy Trudeau *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris Guest Stars *Shawn Christian as Josh *Nancy Moonves as Beth Whittlesey *Richard McGonagle as Gasman and The Woogyman *Michael Mantell as Neighbor Paul *Jennifer Rhodes as Penny Halliwell *Cristine Rose as Claire Pryce Co-Stars *Tait Ruppert as Neighbor Joe Magical Notes Spells This spell was taught to the sisters in the form of a bedtime story by their grandmother, however Phoebe Halliwell was the only one to remember it. After the Shadow reawakened—shortly after the Charmed Ones had gained their powers—Phoebe then added this spell to the Book for future generations. Woogyman Spell :I am light, :I am one too strong to fight, :Return to dark where shadows dwell, :You can not have this Halliwell! :Now go away and leave my sight, :And take with you this endless night. Powers *'Telekinesis: '''Used by Prue to straighten a painting, throw off a machete-wielding Phoebe, open the attic door and close the basement door at Phoebe, and by Phoebe to close the manor door twice. *'Molecular Immobilization: Used by Piper to freeze Josh and Andy. *Premonition: Used by Phoebe to see Grams fight the woogy. *Power Granting:' Used by the Woogyman to grant Phoebe the power of Conjuration, Transformation, Voice Manipulation and Telekinesis. *'Possession:' Used by the Woogyman possess Phoebe, Professor Whittlesey and Andy. *'Pyrokinesis: Used by the Woogyman to burn the picture of Grams. *Conjuration: Used by Phoebe to create a baseball bat, a dagger and a machete. *Transformation:' Used by Phoebe to transform Piper's duck medalon into a living duck. Also to transform her nail colors *'Voice Manipulation: Used by Phoebe to make her voice darker. *Force Field: Used by the Woogyman to barricade the manor with an electric wall. Notes and Trivia *This is the first appearance of Jennifer Rhodes as Penny Halliwell. *The professor says that the manor was destroyed and reconstructed in 1906; Prue says that her great-grandparents moved in at that time. *It's revealed that the address of the manor is 1329 Prescott Street. *The sisters learn about the Nexus. *In this episode, we learn that Phoebe was the only one out of the three sisters born in the Halliwell Manor. *This is the first episode where evil had taken control of the manor. **It's also the only incident while Prue was alive. *This the second episode of Charmed where one of the sisters have turned evil, the first being in "The Wendigo", where Piper turned into the creature. *While Prue and Piper are mapping the pentagram, Piper places the marker showing the manor at the corner of Turk Blvd. and Laguna St. *Piper places the marker showing fire at the Potrero Recreation Center, Wood at Embarcadero Plaza, and the marker for Metal at Mountain Lake Park. *This episode scored 4.8 million viewers. *This is the first time that one of the Charmed Ones (Phoebe) adds a spell to the Book of Shadows. *This is the first appearance of the basement. *After she was five years old, Phoebe didn't set foot in the basement for 18 years until this episode. *At the start of the episode Prue says that everything will be fine until "the house blows up". Indeed this is true in the penultimate episode of season 8. *Phoebe learns in this episode that she is more susceptible to turning evil than Piper and Prue because she was born in the house and thereby has a closer connection to the shadow and the nexus. She is the first sister to actually turn evil in season four without being under a spell or a transformation. *Also Prue believed that should Phoebe gain a new power it would be "premonition-esque" when in fact her next power was levitation. *While the Nexus returns in later episodes and is referred to sometimes as The Shadow, the Woogyman only returns in Witch Trial, due to Abraxas. However, the Woogyman Spell is used multiple times to banish the Nexus' power from demons. The Woogyman and the Nexus are finally destroyed in "Something Wicca This Way Goes...?", when Piper, Phoebe and Paige vanquish the demon Zankou, using the spell to Banish a Suxen. Cultural References *The title of the episode is a reference to the saying, 'Is There a Doctor in the House?'. *'''Prue: Would that be the Phoebe Jeebies? This is a reference to the phrase of a scared feeling—the "Heebie Jeebies". *'Phoebe': My name is Phoebe. I'll be your cruise director this evening. This is a reference to the famous TV series "The Love Boat"—a show which Charmed's executive producer Aaron Spelling also produced. *'Phoebe' also makes a reference to the DC superhero Wonder Woman. Glitches * When the gasman is possessed by the Woogy, you see two tendrils of black smoke attach themselves to the gasman's nostrils, when the Woogy enters his body through his nose, yet in the next shot the Woogy only goes up one nostril rather than two. * When the Professor and Josh are leaving, you can clearly see two stagehands opening the door to the front of the Mansion. * At the very start of the episode, the vase falls and breaks on the floor but we later see Prue put the flowers in the vase again. *When Piper and Prue are drawing on the map they use metal, fire, earth, water, and wood which are actually the taoist elements. The Wiccan elements are Earth, Air, Fire, Water, and Spirit. *Claire hands Prue a list of guests for the evening, saying that they are all important clients to Buckland's and that Professor Whittlesey is at the top of the list. However, at the time there was only one guest for the dinner party. * When Piper freezes Andy as he's leaving from the front door the view of the real manor staircase can be seen. But as Prue and Piper enter it changes to the set of the show's manor. Music *''Zavelow House'' by Owsley. Gallery Episode Stills 115a.jpg Quotes :Phoebe: There you go Grams. (She straightens up a picture of Grams.) Earthquakes give me the jeebies. :Prue: Would that be the Phoebe Jeebies? :Phoebe: Oh, you know. It's the comedy stylings of Prue Halliwell. :Piper: You're the only Halliwell that actually likes earthquakes. :Prue: I don't like them, but I don't go running through the house naked screaming "run for your life" either. :Phoebe: Okay. That is such an exaggeration. I was wearing slippers. :Piper: (Hangs up the phone, looks at her list and someone takes the last bottle of wine.) Excuse me, that's ... :Josh : Callara Jensen, '93. Last bottle. :Piper: Mine. Um, look, why don't you try this. (She picks up a different bottle of wine.) It's got a real brusque flavor, good nose, great vintage, it's probably better than the Callara. :Josh : I'm impressed. But why do you want it so bad? :Piper: Because it's got a great body. Look, I'm making Coq au Vin and I need that bottle more than you do. :Josh : Look, I'm sorry, but I've already been to three wine stores, lunch break is long over and I was told that this was the bottle to get. :Piper: Told? :Josh : Well, the woman who recommended this grew up in a vineyard and she does know how to choose wine. :Piper: Yeah, well I grew up in a house with two sisters and I know how to do this. (She freezes him.) I can't. I can't use my powers for personal gain. But—but, it's not really personal gain exactly. Uh, damn! You can keep the wine. (She leaves and the guy unfreezes.) :Phoebe: It's okay, it's okay. :Piper: I thought he was gonna kill me. I didn't even have a chance to freeze him. Where'd you get the bat? :Phoebe: I don't know, it just sort of appeared. :Piper: What do you mean it appeared? Like you opened a closet and found it? Or appeared like you thought bat and there it was? :Phoebe: Yeah, door number two. I can't explain it, but something weird happened to me down in the... :Piper: What? Phoebe, spill. How'd you make the bat materialize? :Phoebe: Safety first, witchcraft later. We gotta call 911. :Piper: Look, Phoebe. He's going into the basement. Alone. :Phoebe: Don't even start. :Prue: What if, dare I say it, the bogeyman gets him? :Piper: I believe Phoebe pronounced it "Woogyman." Or was that just the buck teeth? International Titles *'French:' Possession *'Czech:' Máme v domě bubáka? (Is There a Bogey in Our House?) *'Slovak:' Woogyman *'Italian:' L'uomo nero (The Boogeyman) *'Polish:' Czy w tym domu jest Straszydło? (Is the Bogeyman in This House?) *'Spanish (Spain): '¿Hay un Woogy en casa? (Is There a ~ in House?) *'Spanish (Syfy): '''La mansión Halliwell ''(The Manor ~) *'Spanish (Latin America):' ¿Hay un fantasma en casa? (Is There a Phantom in the House?) *'Portuguese (Portugal): '''Segredos da Mansão ''(Secrets of the Manor) *'Portuguese (Brazil): '''Há um Monstro na Mansão? ''(Is There a Monster in the Manor?) *'Russian:' Тень в подвале v podvale (The Shadow in the Basement) *'Hungarian:' A mumus (The Bogeyman) *'Finnish:' Kellarissa asuu mörkö (Bogeyman Lives in the Basement) *'German:' Wer hat Angst vorm Schwarzen Mann? (Who's Afraid of the Black Man?) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1